


4th of July

by milanthruil



Series: Danny Jackson [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fourth of July, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daniel Jackson is excited to see his first fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July

Danny Jackson sat with his legs out in front of him, his heels pivoting on the yellow picnic blanket as he clapped his sandal-clad feet together. He slurped on a red, white and blue ‘rocket’ popsicle while patriotic music crackled loudly over the speakers of a cassette player somewhere across the street. Daniel absently patted the head of the stuffed camel that sat next to him with the hand that wasn’t currently engaged in holding on to the popsicle stick. It was, indeed, a momentous day for young Daniel. This was the very first Fourth of July that his parents had allowed him to stay up past his bed time.

Claire Jackson sat down cross-legged next to her son and smiled. “How are you holding up, little man?”

Daniel shrugged one shoulder and pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a particularly loud slurp. “When’s the ‘citing part, Momma?”

“Soon.” Claire assured him. “They’re setting up the fireworks right now.” She pointed to the middle of the street where a bunch of the neighborhood men were arranging a staging area and sorting packages of fireworks.

Daniel stuck the popsicle back in his mouth only to pull it back out moments later when he saw a familiar figure approaching the festivities. “Jack!” He shouted happily. He jumped up and ran full tilt towards Jack, his suddenly forgotten popsicle falling to the ground with a sticky plop.

Jack looked up upon hearing his name and smiled broadly, changing his course. “Hey, kiddo!” He scooped Daniel up and placed him on his shoulders. He walked over to the yellow blanket and set Daniel down before extending his hand to Claire. “Jack O’Neill.”

“Claire Jackson.”

“Ah, so you must be Daniel’s mom.” Jack plopped himself down on the blanket. “Daniel and I met on Halloween.”

“So he said.” Claire smiled at the charming teenager. “You made quite the impression on him. He talks about you all the time. I want to thank you for making sure he was safe after his group left him behind.”

“It wasn’t a problem, ma’am.”

“Jack an’I went to the scary houses!” Daniel leaned closer to his mother and cupped his hand near his mouth. “Jack was scared to go by himself.” Daniel whispered loudly.

“Oh, he was, was he?” Claire chuckled grabbing Daniel’s foot and shaking it gently.

Jack held his hands up in an exaggerated ‘what can you do?’ gesture. “So, Daniel. Are you ready for the fireworks?”

Daniel nodded furiously. “Are they ‘citing?”

“Yeahsureyabetcha!” Jack laughed. “They’re my favorite part of the holiday. Besides the food.”

“I’ve never seen ‘em before. This is my first time gettin ta stay up late because I’m a big boy this year!” Daniel stretched himself up to his full height.

“No kidding?” Jack turned his attention to the street where one of the men was getting ready to set up the first firework. “This is my last year to see them here at home before I head off to the Air Force Academy.”

“Air Force?” Claire asked. “Are you going to go overseas?”

Jack smiled and tilted his face to the early evening sky. “I hope so, ma’am.”

Daniel ran around the blanket with his arms stretched out to his sides. “Are you gonna fly a plane? You’re going to be the best plane flyer ever!”

Jack caught Daniel around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap. “Yeah? You think so, huh?” He tickled Daniel’s sides until Daniel was shrieking so hard with laughter that he had to flop off of Jack’s lap to escape his tickling tormentor.

“Daniel, they’re going to light the fireworks.” Claire pointed to the street.

Daniel sat up and gathered Lumpy into his arms.

The first firework shot into the sky and exploded in a burst of red.

Daniel’s eyes went wide as he stared at the sparkling colors in awe.

The fireworks continued well into the night, even after Daniel had fallen asleep nestled against Jack.


End file.
